


Cullen Oneshots

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Snippets For The Inquisition. [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen after Solas situation, Cullen reader insert, F/M, POV Cullen Rutherford, female inquisitor romance, flashfic, one shots, several short stories, some have spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is so sweet and kind and blond I love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Is A Nail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you decide to come to me...I will not question you.

I know. Of course I know, It would be naive of me not to know. She seeks refuge in my arms from the pain that he has caused her. For I know what pains her. We all do. Even if she does try to hide it. I love her. Even if she does not feel the same way...or at least...love me as much as I love her. But- by the Maker I swear. With every fiber of my body, with all my strength I will try to be the one she needs. I will be her shield, her sword. That mage will be sorry he sent her running to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's thoughts on you leaving Solas and starting a romance with him.


	2. Assassin

"That assassin training is really coming along isn't it?" The Inquisitor seems to have taken a liking to using windows as entrances instead of doors since her training began.

"Yes. The skills come in handy." She grins at me.

She jumps in from the window behind my desk and walks over to me. Giving me a firm and passionate kiss. I am always unprepared. She always manages to make my armor feel impossibly hot and heavy. With just a touch. 

Finally she allows me to withdraw from her dominant kiss to catch my breath. "I can see that. Perhaps you can demonstrate more of what you've learned, upstairs?" I chuckle. 

Bold. But I can't help myself. 

"Gladly..." She grins and caresses my jaw. 

I become nervous again. I am glad I can call her mine. She frightens me as a lover, I'd hate to be her enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I thought of when I decided to train as an assassin in Inquisition


	3. A Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was he thinking?

Distancing myself from her to protect her, Solas?  
What a foolish idea...  
I would shield her myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cullen's thoughts on Solas leaving you.

**Author's Note:**

> More might be added.


End file.
